


Happy

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: You´re life with Peggy is wonderful.





	Happy

When you come in with a bag filled with groceries Peggy and your daughter Eloise are sitting on the couch. Peggy is reading a fairytale to two year old Eloise who does not even look up when you come in. You softly close the door and bring the groceries to the little kitchen and put them away, except for the cake you bought.  
When the story is finished Eloise runs in to the kitchen, wearing her Bell princess dress she got for her birthday.  
‘Mama!’ She hugs your leg. You take her in your arms and kiss her cheek.  
‘I love you too, darling.’ You murmur. ‘Get your mummy, because I’ve got a surprise!’  
Peggy enters the kitchen, holding her phone to her ear. She holds her finger against her lips, motioning you both to be silent. Then she lets out a loud squeal.  
‘Congratulations! A BOY! AAH!’ She yells, jumping up and down. You fall in love with her over and over again, your enthusiastic, happy, wonderful, loving, caring, sweet wife. She ends the call with a big smile.  
‘It was Alexander. Eliza gave birth to a boy, Philip. We’re aunts!’ She yells. ‘And you, Eloise, now have a cousin.’  
You quickly peck Peggy on her lips and put Eloise on the ground. ‘Look, sweethearts, I bought a cake.’  
Peggy grins at you. ‘Well, that’s nice of you.’  
‘It’s for something special.’ You grin. ‘I got the job!’  
Peggy’s eyes widen and then she tackles you with a warm hug. Her face buried in your neck and then she screams.  
‘OH MY GOD!’ She eventually let’s go of you and you burst out in laughter. She had pinned up her hair this morning, but now it’s all loose and looks very stupid. She kisses you again.  
‘Y/N, I’m so proud of you!’ She whispers, knowing how much this job meant to you. 

After dinner you read a poem to Eloise and clicked off the light, going back to the living room where your most favorite person of the whole world is sitting on the couch. You sit next to her and curl in to her arms, she starts stroking your hair.  
‘Pegs?’ You ask.  
‘Hmm?’  
‘I have something to tell you.’ You sit up and take her hand. ‘Peggy, I just heard that for my new job we have to move.’  
‘What?’ She ask.   
‘I know that you have your job here and that everything’s just perfect here, so I’m gonna call them to let them now I can’t take the job anymore.’  
Her eyes stop shining. ‘No, Y/N, I know how important this is for you. This job will make you happy and I want you to take it. We’ll figure it out. We always do.’

Philip Hamilton was one of the cutest babies you had ever seen. Eliza was sitting in her bed, holding the sleepy baby and smiled softly when you, Peggy and Eloise entered.  
‘Betsey!’ Peggy said enthusiastically, kissing her sister on the cheek. ‘Oh, he’s so sweet!’  
You admired Philip and picked up Eloise to let her have a look of her new cousin.  
‘Look, sweetie, this is your new cousin, Philip.’ Eliza said, kissing Eloise’s forehead. ‘You are growing so fast, I can’t believe it.’  
Eloise giggled.  
‘I heard from Alex that you finally got the job!’ Eliza said to you, grinning. ‘I’m so happy for you. And when I’m feeling better, Angelica and I will help you with moving and other things.’  
You smiled. Peggy still looked at Philip like she was in some kind of trance, her eyes filled with love. You smiled, your heart booming just like the moment you had first met Peggy and had immediately known that this girl was the one.  
Alexander came in. ‘Who wants some coffee?’

In the car, Peggy drove and you were staring out of the window.   
‘Y/N.’ Peggy started. ‘Don’t you think Philip is a cutie pie?’  
You hummed.  
‘I want to adopt another baby.’ She then said.  
You coughed loudly. ‘What?’  
‘Oh, c’mon, I know you want another child. I just think that a little brother or sister would be a good idea for Eloise. Can you imagine, another baby?’ Peggy smiled. You placed your hand on her thigh.   
‘Are you sure?’ You asked.   
‘I’m positive. Do you want another one?’ Peggy asked, flashing you a blinding smile.  
‘Yes.’ You giggled, turning up the radio. ‘YES!’

After a long day of working you got home at your new house with Peggy, Eloise and your new baby boy Timothy. It was dark and you assumed everyone was already sleeping.   
Your work was wonderful, you loved it, but it took a lot of your time. You missed spending time with Peggy and the kids.  
Tip toeing you entered the master bedroom, Peggy on her side of the bed. You undressed quickly, brushed your teeth in the bathroom and combed your hair. Then you laid down on the bed, hugging Peggy from behind.  
‘Y/N?’ She murmured. You buried your face in her beautiful curls.  
‘Yes?’  
‘I’m proud of you.’ She whispered, half asleep. ‘You’re the best wife ever.’  
‘You can’t say that Pegs.’ You said, sighing loudly. ‘I’m not the best wife ever. I’m always at work.’  
‘But it makes you happy, and what makes you happy makes me happy.’ Peggy turned her face to you, kissing you. ‘Remember what I promised you on our wedding day?’  
You smiled at the memory. ‘You promised that we would always stick together. And that we would make each other happy.’  
‘Right?’ Peggy whispered. ‘I’m happy. Are you happy?’  
‘I’m happy.’ You said. ‘How could I not with such a cute wife?’  
Peggy laughed loudly and you laughed with her. The light went out again and the two of you curled into each others arms.  
Together you two could move mountains.


End file.
